User talk:Dantman
Welcome! Hi Dantman -- we're excited to have O-Parts Hunter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Some Trouble I had some trouble with Ruby Crescent's and Kujaku's pages. I made some wrong copy/pasting and it seems Ball's info was included in Ruby's article. I made a new page for Ball and deleted the Ball content from Ruby's page, but when I look at Ruby's page, the Ball info appears as well. If I click edit this page, there is no Ball content. Similar to that, I forgot to paste something about Kujaku although I did it later, but when I look at his page, what was added afterward does not appear. In general I have pasted everything from Wiki in separate pages. There were some problems on some pages where the message: " Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found " appears. I think it is related to references in the article not having a reference word although I tried adding one, but the message still appears. I will try to find some more time during my breaks or smth to continue. I want to make an article about Stea Republic and Zenom Organization. - :I think it was just not refreshed as fast as it is on Narutopedia. It appears that all the pages suffer from this. - Flameboy4z I was the one who made this wiki but did not know that much about wikia editing so drop out and stopped working on it, im proud it became so cool! thx to who ever fixed it. Im sure this was the one I created since it was of the same exact name, the only thing i put on here was the plot with characters. :Oh thats cool So I read the whole series, You seem to know a lot about wikis since you were the founder of Naruto wikia, ur a cool guy. Flameboy4z 06:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) i dont know how to change my signature and im also gonna start helping out the wiki, I already made Rubys and ZJios pages more understandable, but I dont know how to make an infobox, do u. Rickyboyz 13:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Samurai wiki Ummm, can u ask wiki to drop another dead acount for me? Its very old an only has 1 article, i would like to create a samurai wiki myself, all about samurai, the wiki i want dropped is Samurai.wikia.com Flameboy4z 22:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hi, you're welcome and i want to thank you for cordially welcoming me to O-Parts Hunter Wikia. i'd like to do everything i can to make this site a fun place to look up infomation with pictures. i do have one question though, how do i adjust a picture like how i submitted a picture of Micheal to a smaller picture? i tried but since i'm new, i don't know how. can you help me? Seriously? Why would you name this O Parts Hunter when the REAL name is 666 Satan? SeaTerror 01:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC)